


Joie de Vivre

by panda_hiiro



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is one thing and one thing only that Shion is absolutely certain of now. He is alive."</p>
<p>Very brief bit of introspection from Shion for the final anime episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joie de Vivre

There are many things, in the aftermath, that Shion does not understand.

This is what he remembers.

He remembers dying. The sharp, clean sting of the bullet, the warm spread of his own blood. The look on Nezumi's face - some mixture of shock and disbelief and anguish, and he recalls wondering if own expression was mirrored there. He remembers a hand in his own, and then falling.

There isn't much left after that. Haze and fog, trapped in some unknown space. A song - distant, so distant, the words muffled and distorted, but the melody just barely there. A familiar tune, like something he'd heard a long, long time ago. He moved toward it, wanting to be closer, wanting to hear, wanting to be enveloped by that sound.

He remembers the warmth of it, as if sound could be heat and light and sensation all at once, and then he remembers opening his eyes.

He doesn't really know how they made it out of there. Nezumi is beside him, neither of them talking for fear that whatever spell has brought them back to life will be broken with words. The sky is so bright, so blue, that it almost hurts to look at it, and indeed it takes him a moment to notice the ruins of the wall that surrounded what used to be No. 6.

Shion has no idea how it happened.

And he doesn't know why it had to be _him_ , and why it had to be _Nezumi_ , and why it had to be _Safu_ that brought this about. He doesn't really even understand what part they played, in the end, or if they'd actually mattered at all.

He turns to Nezumi, and says his name, not knowing what it is he wants from the other boy - an explanation? An assurance?

Nezumi answers his unspoken question with a kiss, and Shion thinks this is the best answer he could possibly have hoped to receive.

He watches as Nezumi walks away, the small of his back disappearing in the distance, and there is one thing and one thing only that Shion is absolutely certain of now.

He is alive.


End file.
